


The Bet

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	The Bet

Title: The Bet  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Ianto takes a bet  
Disclaimer: Not mine, more's the pity. Belong to aunty beeb and RTD  
Word count: 100 barring title/header

~*~

The Bet

*

"You'll never do it, you know."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"It's impossible."

"I think I'm managing alright." Ianto scribbled down a couple more words.

"You shouldn't have taken that bet. I mean, how can you describe how wonderful I am in less than a hundred words so they know why you put up with me?" Jack grinned, the others had been teasing Ianto incessantly since he'd got back and they'd been rather... public... with their reunion. He wondered what words Ianto would use about him; romantic, loving, handsome...

"Finished." Jack picked up the paper and read 'He's great in bed'.


End file.
